A multiplex assay is a type of procedure that simultaneously—in a single assay—measures, detects and/or analyzes multiple analytes. Multiplex assays have been used in order to detect or quantify various biomolecules in a particular sample, such as mRNAs, proteins, antibodies, and other biomolecules. Multiplex assay formats are often beneficial, insofar as such formats can provide a significant reduction in assay costs, on a cost-per-analyte basis. In addition, such formats significantly increase the amount (and often types) of information that can be extracted from each sample, particularly on a per-sample-volume basis.
Despite the significant utility of multiplex assay formats, present platforms do not allow for the dispensing of a specific secondary binding agent (i.e., the detection agent) to each of a plurality of immobilized targets, in order to reduce cross-reactivity (which leads to false positive results). This drastically limits the types of assays that may be combined in a multiplex fashion (and, more particularly, the combination of analytes that may be measured or detected in a single assay format). In addition, current platforms do not allow individual assay conditions, e.g., sample dilutions, buffer types, incubation times, etc., to be optimized. Accordingly, a continuing need exists for new and improved multiplex binding assay assemblies and methods of use thereof.